Resilient joint members of this kind are known from the prior art. For example in the document DE 10 2008 047 596 A1, a resilient joint member is described in which there are advantageously provided collar bushing arrangements which enable loop bundles to be wound separately and loop bundles to be pushed onto the bushing arrangements later, as part of assembly. In collar bushing arrangements of this kind, the collar elements are pressed onto the tubular section. For this purpose, relatively long axial sections in which the fixing section of the collar element overlaps with the tubular section of the bushing are necessary in order to ensure a stable press fit. If the press fit is not made sufficiently secure, then under load the collar element may become detached from the tubular section and pop off the latter, which results in immediate failure of the resilient joint member. If there is insufficient axial length available to ensure a stable press fit, the press fit solution that is disclosed in this document is not typically usable.
The document DE 37 34 089 A1 describes a resilient joint member which has a bushing arrangement with collar elements that are U-shaped in section. These are also pressed onto tubular sections. This solution is relatively complicated and so it is disadvantageous from a production engineering point of view, in particular in respect of mounting the loop bundles.